A Day in the Life: NiGHTS
}|#5a8dc7}} |next= }|#5a8dc7}} |writer= }|#5a8dc7}} |genre= Action, Fantasy |language= English |runtime= 10 min |status= In development }} The Day in the Life segment for NiGHTS is a micro-episode of Heart of the Hero, acting as a precursor to the pilot episode of the series. It introduces the world, and what the character had been doing up until the series began Logline This micro-episode is very much in the spirit of the fantasy, and fairy tale elements of the NiGHTS series, and the introduction is presented in a story book format, to retell the story of NiGHTS, and the defeat of Reala, and Wizeman. It is accompanied by the title theme to NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. Plot Spoiler warning: }. When children go to sleep at night, they enter the Night Dimension, the world of dreams, there anything is possible. The children, known as visitors by the inhabitants, each possess within them 5 sacred spheres, filled with magical dream energy known as Ideya. The Ideya within them represents many aspects of the child’s persona, that of Courage, Purity, Intelligence, Growth, and the most powerful of all, Hope. The wicked Wizeman, the lord and Master ruling over Nightmare, the dark side of the Night Dimension, created the Nightmaren, his soldiers of fortune, his servants, and children. Wizeman was a God to his people, and as such, he had, since the beginning of time, tasked them with trapping visitors, and stealing their Ideya, by using the children’s magical dream energy, Wizeman can at last destroy the light side of the Night Dimension, Nightopia, the home of the rogue Nightmaren, NiGHTS. Since creation, NiGHTS has rebelled against the evil ways of Wizeman, and sought to make the dreams of children pure, by stealing back the Ideya taken from them, and defeating fellow Nightmaren to try to change the Night Dimension for the better. Recently, NiGHTS was host to Will Taylor, and Helen Cartwright, a boy and girl, using their dreams to escape their harsh reality. NiGHTS restored their Ideya and helped them overcome their fears, in return, Will and Helen aided in the final destruction of the false God, Wizeman. A noble sacrifice, as NiGHTS knew that destroying Wizeman, would also result in all his creations ceasing to exist. This would not mean the end of NiGHTS for too long... Spoiler warning: }. There was nothing but darkness. Everywhere I looked. I am NiGHTS, a Nightmaren created by the evil, and wicked Wizeman. I was created for the purpose of stealing the dreams of children who came to our world, the Night Dimension. Much to the displeasure of Wizeman, I quickly rebelled against him, and tried to help the visitors that came each night. All nightmaren are forged from the thing Wizeman wanted most, Ideya. I was unique. I was made from the Red Ideya of Courage. Unlike the rest of my kind, I could see clearly how Wizeman intended to destroy our world. I couldn't stand by and do nothing, so I used his own power against him. Time, and time again Wizeman would send his greatest creation, and my twin, Reala to stop me, for many years we were rivals, but I always gained the upper hand eventually. On occasion, there would be very special visitors that came to dream, and I would help them, but they would also help me. In recent memory, these children needed courage to overcome a personal struggle, and in doing so were able to wake up. I am most proud of these achievements. Yet, nothing would go down in history more so than my final confrontation with my creator, Wizeman. I had disposed of Reala for the moment, and was ready to face our father. Using our dualising technique, I merged my essence with that of the visitors, and charged. It was all over so soon. We separated, as I felt the influence of Wizeman across the world fade away, and my life with it. There was a bright, shimmering light surrounding me, and then darkness, here and now. NiGHTS was surrounded by complete darkness. Until there was a speck of white light that appeared. NiGHTS moved toward it, reached at a hand, and it expanded, it grew so big, and so bright there was now nothing but light. The bright light slowly darkened to reveal a city. There was a large clock tower, and various buildings and roads, and NiGHTS had materialised right on top of the tower. Still afloat in the air, NiGHTS looked around, shocked, but happy to be alive. ...But if I'm alive, then Wizeman..., NiGHTS thought. If NiGHTS was indeed alive, then the wicked Wizeman, source of the life of all Nightmaren must be to. NiGHTS looked around, and the city was quiet, nothing to be seen, nothing to be concerned about. NiGHTS had never seen this part of the Night Dimension before. NiGHTS suddenly felt a pain for the first time. There was a soft, red glow around NiGHTS' chest, the pain grew more intense as the red light fell out, and formed into the Red Ideya of Courage. It was fully formed, yet was missing just a small shard, and fell toward the ground. NiGHTS fought through the pain, and raced after it. NiGHTS rocketed toward the sphere and caught it just in time. The red glow of the Ideya returned, and went back inside NiGHTS' chest. I was created from the Red Ideya of Courage. Its the only thing keeping me in this world. This strange-looking world. Where am I? The red glow returned once more, NiGHTS braced for the pain, but nothing happened. NiGHTS looked around, and was drawn to a distant red light, and flew toward it, noticing the inhabitants below, they looked curiously more like visitors than Nightopians. NiGHTS drew closer to the red light, and was shocked to see who held it. It was Reala, NiGHTS' twin, who was previously defeated, now holding the missing shard of NiGHTS' red Ideya. Welcome back to the world of the living, NiGHTS. It's rather nice, isn't it?, said Reala flaunting the red shard of Ideya, as the glow was caught in the moonlight. What do you know about this place, Reala? Where are we? Look around you, NiGHTS, all of these visitors, yet no Ideya., said Reala, holding out the shard. Well, except for this. What are you saying? We're in the real world now, NiGHTS. We're the visitors. NiGHTS paused for a moment to comprehend all that had happened in such a short time. Eventually, NiGHTS reached for the red Ideya inside, and pulled it out, the pain was less intense this time, the glow was brightest of all now. So, you brought one with you, and not just any, the Red Ideya of Courage. The rarest of them all. It's mine. said NiGHTS, hand clutching chest. Reala's usual confident expression changed to that of concern. Y-Yours? So that's it huh? Wizeman created you from one of these. No wonder you rebelled. You're too much like them., said Reala, gesturing to the people below, who had now begun crowding around the two flying Nightmaren. Where is Wizeman? You're never too far away from him. demanded NiGHTS. Placing the Ideya back inside. What else? Wizeman is dead, we've outgrown him. Now we can do whatever we want in this world. No, Reala! Give me the Ideya., said NiGHTS, weakly. I can see you need this to live. Don't try to hide it. I'm sorry, NiGHTS., said Reala, crushing the shard into dust. NO! screamed NiGHTS, shooting toward Reala. They engaged in the Nightmaren way of combat, flying circles around each other, occasionally ramming into each other, causing a fuss below in the crowds, who ran away in fear. You've got nothing to lose, NiGHTS! taunted Reala. NiGHTS stopped on mid-air, focusing energy, the sky above went darker than black, as NiGHTS pulled the stars down to the world below to crash into Reala. ...Or maybe you do have something to lose, what about the people on this world? Don't you care? You need them as much as they need you. I'll see them in their dreams., said NiGHTS, darkly, not hesitating to bring the stars down upon Reala. The crowds had scattered further across the ground below, and Reala was starting to sweat. Moments before the stars broke ground, they were silenced by a bright blue light. The stars burnt out to nothing, and the glowing blue light took a form unfamiliar to all. NiGHTS! Stop this said Geno, glowing with blue light, holding a gold-encrusted, blue gemstone, now floating in the air with NiGHTS. Who are you? asked NiGHTS. Geno floated down to NiGHTS' level. Geno took NiGHTS' hands, the blue aura then surrounded both of them. I've come to help you. I've seen it, you know?, said Geno, gesturing toward NiGHTS' chest. You've lost your hope, that's why Reala was able to crush the shard so easily, that's why it broke off in the first place. NiGHTS' expression faded to one of sadness. Reala was sent here to cause trouble. I believe it worked. said Geno. Then how am I here I shouldn't be., said NiGHTS. Well, I'm not actually sure about that. If you come with me, we can find out. I've got some pretty powerful friends. I can't leave. Without the Ideya, its hopeless, literally. Geno handed the blue gemstone over to NiGHTS, and with it, Geno's blue aura faded. Without it, Geno fell toward the ground. NiGHTS sad expression became determined, raced toward the ground, and scooped Geno up with both arms. Not hopeless, exactly., said Geno, as they both descended to the ground. NiGHTS looked around to see that Reala was gone, only traces of a greenish-black smoke. Reala's gone. Must've gotten away in the confusion. said NiGHTS, looking disappointed. It doesn't matter now, what matters is getting your Ideya back. It's time to go. NiGHTS nodded, and took Geno's hand. Both Geno and NiGHTS disappeared in a blue light. Meanwhile, high above the tower, Reala, and the Lord of Chaos reappear from their greenish-black smoke cloud, and look down at the mess made by NiGHTS. I won't be underestimating that one., said the Lord of Chaos. Of course, my Lord. Well, aren't you just the perfect soldier? It's a shame about Wizeman, I couldn't do anything to bring him back. Not even my power can breach the Night Dimension. Wait, you couldn't? You mean you didn't bring back NiGHTS and I?, asked Reala, desperately. The Lord of Chaos nodded. Then who did? No words were exchanged between the two, then they disappeared in a cloud of greenish-black smoke. Characters HOTH NiGHTS.png|NiGHTS HOTH Geno.png|Geno HOTH Reala.png|Reala Lord Of Chaos.png|The Lord of Chaos Trivia The events of Heart of the Hero take place immediately after NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. Category:Episodes Category:NiGHTS (series) Category:Heart of the Hero Category:Micro-Episodes